The Best Laid Plans
by metafreak
Summary: It's hard to make plans on the Hellmouth. Season 2 GilesJenny cuteness.


Title: The Best Laid Plans  
Description: Season 2 cuteness  
Ships: Giles/Jenny  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no profit.  
Reviews: Yes please!

* * *

It was strange for the school to be so quiet. The fact that it was December 28 and, strictly speaking, no one was supposed to be in the school probably had something to do with that. The bright winter sun filtering through the windows kept things from getting too eerie as Giles and Jenny walked into the library. 

Giles was meeting Buffy for training, and to discuss plans for New Year's Eve patrolling. Since he had just taken Jenny out for lunch and she didn't have anywhere else to be quite yet, she accompanied him. Buffy hadn't arrived yet, which was a good thing. Jenny was still working up to what she wanted to ask Rupert.

"So, what's the big deal with vampires and New Year's Eve?" Jenny asked, only partly interested in the answer, "It's kind of an arbitrary date, from what I understand. I didn't know there was anything mystical about it."

"That would be because there isn't." Giles answered, as went to his office to hang up his jacket. "It's simply that the high number of people out past dark, usually intoxicated, or at least uninhibited, makes for prime feeding conditions. Hence, vampire activity is at it's highest point of the year."

Jenny leaned against the circulation desk. "Will Buffy be able to manage?"

"I imagine so." Giles passed her on the way to the book cage. He unlocked it, and began selecting the weapons he was planning to train with. "So long as someone's there to watch her back, to make sure that she's not overwhelmed."

Jenny cursed inwardly. Things weren't looking good. "'Someone' meaning you?"

"That's generally what a Watcher does," Giles replied. He set the weapons on the study desk in the centre of the room. "Why?"

"No reason," Jenny shrugged. "Well, that's a lie," she amended. "It's just that I'm going down to LA tomorrow to visit some friends for a few days, and I'd ask you to come with me, but I know you're really busy. But they're having this huge party on New Years Eve, and I was kind of hoping that you could come down just for that one night, be my date."

Giles didn't say anything. He seemed strangely surprised, considering that this wasn't the first time that Jenny had asked him out. She decided to take his silence as a "no".

"But you're obviously way too busy," Jenny said casually, trying to downplay her disappointment. "You'd probably hate it anyways. Loud music, rowdiness; and my friends are even bigger techno-freaks than I am."

"N-no, I-I'd like to meet your friends," Giles said, sincerely, but clearly still getting over his surprise. That was when Jenny realized that, having never mentioned her family - why would she, after all - but bringing up her LA crowd in every other conversation, this probably seemed like the closest thing to an invitation to meet the folks that she would ever give Rupert. His sincerity was suddenly incredibly sweet. "Anyways, being with you would make the night worth it," he seemed to say without thinking, and immediately blushed. "I, er, I'm s-sorry I can't come," he mumbled.

"Nah, it's okay," Jenny said with a smile, not wanting him to feel bad. She was suddenly struck with an idea. "You know, if you could make an early night of it, I can always drive back up for New Year's Eve." She walked towards him. "We could have our own party. Ring in the New Year together." She watched him expectantly for a reaction.

Giles looked exactly like someone trying to figure out how to turn down something he wanted very much. "J-Jenny... it w-would... I-I-I mean I-"

Jenny regretted instantly that she had forced this choice on him, it wasn't fair. "No, I'm sorry, it's okay. Forget it."

"If I could..."

"Look, I get it," Jenny said, trying to be reassuring. "Duty tends to mess up your plans, I know." Giles blinked and cocked his head inquisitively. "I can imagine," Jenny recovered her slip.

Giles smiled at her, looked at Jenny like she was more than he could ever hope for, a look that made her heart go all fluttery, and made her feel a little guilty.

He raised a hand to brush her hair away from her face. "I wish I could be a better, er..."

"Boyfriend?" Jenny supplied.

Giles laughed a little at the thought of the word applying to him. "Yes. For you." He softly caressed her cheek.

"Mm." Jenny moved closer and ran a finger down his chest. "At least you have a couple of redeeming qualities."

He kissed her, in a fairytale-sweet kind of way.

"A couple?" he asked, in between smaller kisses.

"Well, maybe three."

He smiled and kissed her again. Just as Jenny was beginning to get into it, he drew away, and with one more grateful look, went to his office.

Jenny sighed. Admittedly, she had thought that they would need more time than this to rebuild their relationship. But she was sick of rebuilding. At this point, she just wanted to get Rupert in her bed. The fact that he worked late nights didn't help matters.

_You could always suggest that Angel go with Buffy instead. He'd look after her. He's trying so hard to make up for what he did before the curse - _Jenny told her brain to shut up. It was only complicating an already complicated and confusing situation. She sighed again. Complicated, confusing and frustrating.

Jenny turned towards the office, where Giles was standing by his desk, sorting through a mess of books and papers.

"You know..." she started. Giles glanced up at her as she sauntered towards him. Jenny stopped only when she was very close indeed. "... one of these days..." She traced his lips with her finger. "...it's just gonna be you, me, and a whole lotta free time." Jenny saw something spark in his eyes. Giles leaned forwards to kiss her, but Jenny weaved away, bringing her lips up to his ear to whisper, "And on that day..." Jenny smiled at his sharp intake of breath when she moved her hand to his crotch and started rubbing, "... nothing is going to mess with my plans." She kept her hand moving as she nipped at his earlobe, then sucked it. She heard Giles curse under his breath, his voice hoarse and rasping. Pleased with her effect on him, Jenny squeezed him one more time and backed away.

Giles was breathing heavily. His eyes were closed and his knuckles were white where he gripped the back of his chair. Self-satisfied, Jenny turned to leave.

She had only taken two steps, however, when she felt Giles' hand on her arm. Before she knew what was happening, he had spun her around, backed her against the wall, and was kissing her.

It was completely different from the way he had kissed her earlier, fierce and hungry. Jenny might have felt vindicated that she had finally managed to bring out this side of him, but she was preoccupied by the way his hands were travelling over her body, the way his lips were covering her neck with hot kisses. Jenny gripped his shoulders and twined one of her legs around his, pressing their bodies closer together, and she felt his errection hard against her midrift.

Jenny no longer cared that she had planned for their first time to be somewhat more romantic than desperate quickie sex against the wall in his office. She rubbed against him, and Giles let out a deep moan. He moved to take her mouth with his again.

"But you can mix partying with slaying at the Bronze, right? I mean, that place is pretty much the local one-stop all-you-can-eat." The sound of three pairs of feet entering the library accompanied Xander's voice.

Giles and Jenny froze. Giles reluctantly pulled away from her. Jenny took a moment to catch her breath before running her hands through her hair and straightening her clothes. She glanced towards Giles, who was still rumpled looking, and appeared to be trying to recite something from memory under his breath, probably some old demon text. Jenny bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"There's party action all over town, so that's where the vamps will be. And, apparently, where I have to be too," Buffy answered Xander's question. "Where's Giles? He should be here by now."

Giles took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Jenny whispered. He nodded.

"Giles! You here?"

Giving Jenny a rueful look, Giles went to greet the Scoobies.

"Ah, Buffy. Glad you could make it." Jenny thought she could detect some veiled sarcasm in his tone, and almost laughed again.

"I better go pack," she informed Giles as she left the office, he smiled and nodded in reply. The kids seemed surprised to find out that she had been in there, but Buffy and Xander quickly appeared to shrug of any thoughts on the matter. Willow's eyebrows remained half-way up her forehead.

Jenny headed towards the doors, but before she left, she turned to Giles one more time. "I'll call you as soon as I get back, okay? We'll make some plans."


End file.
